


Going For Gold

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Swimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Scott had just up and quit from the Olympic Swim team.And someway, somehow Coach thought it was acceptable to bring in Theo to take his place.Liam was not impressed.Until he was.





	1. Liam x Theo

Liam seethed, storming off of the pool deck and into the changerooms, sending a stack of kickboards flying and upending a plastic tub of flippers. He threw his goggles and towel down into his locker before storming towards the showers, the other swimmers, even Garrett and Brett who were always quick to pile on Liam, were keeping clear out of his way. 

It wasn’t the first time that Coach had sent him into a blind rage but it was the first time that he didn’t have Scott to talk him down. Coach, as always had gone way to far, jumping the gun and making brash decisions. All it would take was a good chat and possibly a couple of cold beers to talk Scott around and have him back in the pool. 

Their team certainly didn’t need a new anchor, particularly with the games just around the corner. 

“He’s lost the fire, Dunbar. The drive is gone and when that happens, you cut ‘em loose.” Coach Finstock had yelled from a starting block. “Looks like you’re the alpha in the pool now, kid.” 

Which is what lead to Liam now, throwing a hissy fit in the aquatic centre change rooms barely 40 minutes after Coach had walked in with a shiny new swimmer, fresh from college and the fringes of the national team with a reputation for trouble. 

“ _What_ is that?” Garrett had asked, pulling himself effortlessly out of the lane next to Liam and shaking the water out of his blonde hair. The lithe swimmer was a breast stroke specialist and had generally a pain in Liam’s side since they had met at the last games. 

“Scott’s replacement.” Brett replied, ficking at Liam with his swim cap before continuing his commentary with his signature lazy drawl. “And he is cuuuute.” Brett was Liam’s lanemate and biggest competition in the team. Even though they had grown up together in the same junior club, Liam would never get used to the way that the lanky pest would tap his heels during training. He did use it as a reminder that there was someone always on his tail, giving him fire that helped him during races. They played pranks on each other constantly, Liam could never be sure when a pair of lacy women’s panties would replace his underwear in his locker.. 

Liam remembered this guy vaguely from the qualifiers, always running around with his friends and then coming in around fifth and within a miniscule fraction of the qualifying time. His actions around the pool and on his college campus had left the selectors unwilling to bring this kid on board, particularly when the team had such a strong backbone. 

Until the backbone announced his retirement three months before the games. 

The new guy was probably about the same height as Liam, not overly tall for a competitive swimmer. His sweat suit gave away the typical swimmer shape, the narrow hips and wide, defined shoulders, but what surprised Liam the most was the amount of hair he could see on the new guy. 

First of all, he was beardy, the scruff on his face sparking serious envy in Liam. Since he had first gotten serious about his swimming he had committed many hours to hair removal. 

The new guys sweatpants were cuffed above his ankles, showing a glimpse of hairy legs before the typically large swimmers feet in a pair of Nike slides. 

“It’s like Coach picked him out just for you, Dunbar.” Brett continued, swigging from his water bottle, “bet you are just about creaming up your speedos just looking at this guy.”

“Don’t you have a diver to chase, Talbot?”

“He’s on the West Coast for a comp.” Brett drawled. It was the worst kept secret in the whole Olympic community that Brett had been sniffing around the USA’s Diving gold medal hope since the young man had first graced the same pool deck. Liam had seized his opportunity, filling Brett’s bag with condoms and lube and planting a large dildo, suctioned to the shower below Brett’s shower caddy while he was distracted by Nolan. His resulting stumbling explanation, when he had opened the cubical to grab his caddy and Nolan’s blush and quick exit from the locker room was still one of the best things that Liam had ever heard.

“Can you idiots calm down?” came a call from the far side of the pool. 

“Yeah Dunbar, pick that jaw up.” Another voice chimed in.

Liam rolled his eyes, the long distance swimmers felt like charming in.

Derek Hale and Danny Mahealani had been around the block a time or two, both being long stayers in the Olympic team in the long distance events and mostly left to their training in the outside lane. Hours upon hours spent following the black line on the bottom of the outside lane demanded the respect of the rest of the team. 

Liam shot a hard glare at the older swimmers. Historically, he had always had a lot of time for the distance boys. There was a time when he had hung around them, desperate for their approval and to hear their stories about their time on the Olympic team and the medals and records they had earned. However at this moment Liam wished that Derek and Danny would just go and drown in the kid’s pool. 

“We will not calm down. We do not need a new swimmer coming in here, changing things up at this point.” Liam snapped back. “We need Scott back.” 

“Scott isn’t coming back.” Mason said, throwing his flippers up onto the pool deck and using the starting block to stretch out his back. “And while he is definitely Liam’s type, are we just ogling this guy or are we going to warm down?” Mason was an allrounder on the team, the opener for the 4x100 relay and a medal contender for the 400m individual medley. 

Basically, he was super dedicated and good at everything. 

And Liam’s best friend. 

Liam waited his turn as Brett slicked back his hair and pulled his cap back on, watching as one by one the rest of the team pushed off from the wall to begin their slow warm down laps. 

“Not you, Dunbar.” Coach called, circling back around with the new guy in tow. “This is Theo. He’s going to be joining you sprinters to replace Scott and I want you to show him how we do things around here.”

***

Liam had sprung onto the scene at the previous Olympic games at barely sixteen years old, his performance in the individuals and a shiny silver medal earning him a place on the relay team and a gold medal hung around his neck. 

He’d dealt with the immediate fame and had been somewhat protected by his parents and his overly aggressive and scene-stealing coach.

And Scott. 

Scott had taken Liam under his wing from the first time that Coach had brought him into the aquatic centre, whispering in his ear and walking him through everything that wasn’t swimming from one end of the pool to the other again. 

Scott had sat outside his hotel bathroom, talking him through the first time he had stripped his body of every piece of body hair before his very first national qualifier. Telling him quietly not to freak out at the amount of hair that came off with the first application of Nair. 

Scott had talked him before the media conference after the first dud race after the games, reminding him that he was 17 and still a kid. He’d been a strong and guiding force throughout all of Liam’s career.

And now he was gone and coach was expecting that he would do the same thing for this new guy Theo. 

After his hissy fit in the changerooms Liam had stalked into Coach Finstock’s office, pounding on the door and letting himself in. 

Coach was stretched out, leaning back in his office chair with his feet on the desk. 

“You can’t have Scott back.” Coach said before Liam could even open his mouth. “He’s gone and I know he explained it to you better than the rest of us.” 

“But I want Scott back, I don’t want to swim with this guy.”

“Theo. His name is Theo.” Coach rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Liam when you give him the chance I’m sure he is going to be right up your alley.”

“Coach, he’s been in like three different scandals since the qualifiers.” Liam huffed, slumping down into the chair. “There was a reason why the selectors left him in college. He’s not ready for the big stage.” 

“And funnily enough that is what every single member of the team and coaching staff said about you.” Coach snapped back, leaning forward on his chair. “And you came good for the games and then we stood by you when you were a hot mess for the year after.” 

“Yeah but-”

“But nothing. I stood by your gay ass when you were running around Coachella in a crop top and booty shorts and your bodyweight in glitter.” Coach said, pulling out his phone, clearly done with the situation. “Tell me what Theo has done that has got you so riled up, you haven’t even talked to him yet.” 

Liam slumped further down in his chair, knowing that everything that Coach said, as usual, had a point. He had been supported through his fair share of newsworthy events. 

“And besides” Coach added, waving his hand in the direction of the door, dismissing Liam. “I expected you to thank me, Mason says that this guy is definitely your type.” 

***

The new guy, Theo joined Liam in his training lane while Brett moved into the next with Mason.

He was Douche-level Hot.

He was the kind of attractive that made Liam want to punch him in the fact a little bit, sure that a broken nose might stop his heart from racing everytime the swimmer stripped down for the pool.  
Theo wore a seemingly endless supply of Budgie Smuggler branded swimmers, in a variety of lewd colours and designs; All cut short and showing off Theo’s thick thighs and the full extent of his body hair. He drank blue gatorade out of his water bottle and painted his toenails and was just simply The Worst Thing In Liam’s Life. 

He didn’t tap Liam’s ankles and grab at his feet like Brett used to, but he did stand too close at the end of the lane so that all Liam could think about was the way that the water would clump in his chest hair and how the chlorine would taste in his mouth if he followed his instincts to suck the water out. 

Theo was sassy and understood the meaning behind the looks that people would give him. He played it up in front of the female swimmers, dropping things and bending down oh so slow to pick them up. The ladies team were all gaga in the weights room, because of course Theo was the kind that worked out in only athletic shorts. His smirk only seemed to growing as more and more people watched him as he worked out his pectorals.

He was quick with a joke and was generally so charming that it was no time at all before every other member of the swim team was drawn into his orbit. 

Liam seethed. Forever hating Theo’s relentless proximity and the easy way he had the media eating out of his hand in the lead up to the games. It had to say something about his personality that the first thing that Theo did when he received his team kit was have the warm up singlets cropped. 

It also said something about Liam’s personality that the aesthetic of it made him a little weak in the knees. 

Liam plotted many a take down, trying to think of a way that the selectors would pull him from the team this far out from the games. But at this point in time, Liam knew that one way or another he would be standing next to Theo at the starting blocks at the games.

***

“I am not sharing with him, I’ll, I don’t know, share with Brett.” Liam snapped, once again in coaches office. They were days away from boarding the plane to the games, and from there it would be chaos as they acclimatised, trained and settled into the athletes village. An email had been sent out by personnel, confirming travel arrangements and notifying about room assignments. 

And notifying Liam that he was expected to share a room with Theo. 

“Brett had his request for a single room approved and I don’t think you want to be in there when we are all in the same place as the dive team.” Coach Finstock said, clicking through different screens on his computer, now way to used to Liam barging into his office after training to complain about Theo. 

Liam huffed, slumping down into the chair. The degree he was studying was in sports management and he always imagined that when he finished his degree and retired from swimming that he would be able to pick up a coaching job here. 

At least that’s what he and Scott had talked about when planning out and visualising Liam’s career. 

It was on his vision board for crying out loud. 

On the wall of Coaches office were pictures of all the victories of Coach Finstock’s career. Front and center was a pic of Scott and Liam along with Brett and Mason after they won the relay at the last games, only narrowly beating out the Australians and shaving seconds off the world record. 

He’d spoken to Scott several times, the now retired swimmer promising him that he would be traveling to watch him at the games and provide support. 

Liam had had a rough time growing up, being diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder as a preteen, which only was able to be controlled when his step father switched him from lacrosse to swimming. The calming repetition of following the black line hour after hour teaching him to self sooth. 

And then he found that he was good. 

From the first day Liam had stumbled onto the pool deck for a national qualifier, the youngest person by far, Scott had taken him under his wing and helped him navigate this new world. He coached him in areas beyond just technique, including unwavering support when Liam decided to come out to the public.

Talking with Scott had made him realise that the decision to walk away from swimming was Scott’s and Scott’s alone. He’d even gone as far as to say that maybe Liam should take the time to talk with Theo because he might find that he was the kind of person that Liam might _like._

“But what about-” Liam started, only to be cut off by Coach. 

“Derek is staying out of the village so he can be with his husband, Danny and Garrett and Mason and Corey are bunking together, and Matt from the diving team with the irritable bowel, is meant to be bunking with Nolan, who rumour has as a bit of a freak and hot for your buddy Brett, which brings us back full circle.” Coach drawled, running through the list on his screen and listing off more and more people that were happily bunking together. “Unless you wanna end up with one of the weirdos on the water polo team, I’d keep Raeken.” 

“Fine.” Liam hissed, picking at a loose thread on his sweatshirt. “I’ll bunk with Theo.” 

“A wise choice. And who knows, he just might grow on you.” Coach said happily, bursting out with laughter when Liam stormed out of the room.

***

After walking in the opening ceremony, Liam had avoided going to the room he was to share with Theo for as long as he could, hanging out in Brett’s room with him and Nolan until they literally pushed him out of the door. After that he’d wandered around the complex, spending a moment flirting with a exceptionally flexible gymnast before being roped into an enthusiastic game of uno with some BMX riders. 

Before he could settle in for his second hand, Coach Finstock found him, scolding him as he marched him to the door off his room. 

The swimming was always at the very start of the program, and while Liam didn’t have his first heat until that night, it was still expected that he be awake and ready for the bus first thing in the morning. 

“One more thing.” Coach said, handing a plastic shopping bag towards Liam. “You need to sort him out; show him the ropes.”

Liam peaked into the bag, glaring hard at Coach when his mind processed the different methods of hair removal in the bag. There had to be at least 3 different kinds of razors along with shaving creams, wax strips and bottles of hair remover.

“What is this?” Liam growled, shaking his head. “You can’t ask me to do this.”

“He said he’s never done it before and who better to talk him through it.” Coach shrugged, pushing Liam towards the door. “Now as long as I have two silky smooth, world class swimmers on that bus tomorrow, I really don’t care how that happens. Remember our motto, Dunbar?”

“A shaved chest is shaved time.” Liam muttered, glaring for a moment as Coach turned on his heel and sauntered down the hallway, leaving him with the bag of toiletries. 

He slipped into the room only to find Theo spread across his bed, only in sweats with his phone balanced on his stupidly perfect, fuzz covered abs. Liam hesitated for a second to mourn the sight before him, before dropping the bag onto the foot of Theo’s bed. 

“Pick your poison, Raeken.” Liam said, flopping onto his own bed. 

“My what?” Theo asked, leaning over to lift one side of the bag, dropping it immediately when he saw what was inside. “I thought Coach was joking.” 

“Hair removal and training schedules are the two things Coach never jokes about.” Liam huffed, flashing back to the first time that Coach had ordered him to remove his body hair. 

“And I’m meant to do this tonight? Theo said, shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes coming up to lock on Liam’s. “Or you’re going to do it for me?” 

Liam swallowed heavily, imagining leading Theo to the shower and giving him a proper rub down, fully enjoying all of the joys the chest hair could bring before helping Theo to remove it all, leaving them both silky smooth. The beds had yet to be slept in and Liam could only imagine the pure bliss of being shaved and moisturised with another smooth body in fresh sheets. 

A honest joy that too many boys missed out on. 

“You are going to do it now. Honestly how are you only just finding out about this now? It’s stock standard in swimming.” Liam rushed, trying to look everywhere but at Theo before finally sighing, recognising the panic that Theo was wearing all over his body. “ It’s all less painful if you have a hot shower first, so start there.” 

Theo gave Liam a long, dubious look, clearly unsure, before hauling himself up and snatching the bag. He walked slowly across the room, stopping a couple times to look at Liam like he had something to say. In the end, he made it to the door before turning and looking right at Liam. 

“You gonna come and talk me through this or what?” he asked, jerking his head towards the bathroom. 

In a fit of not knowing what had come over him, Liam stood, following Theo into the bathroom. 

Theo dumped the bag into the sink and plugged his phone into the charger, oozing a confidence that baffled Liam. Before turning on the shower he quickly flipped through his phone, finding a playlist that soon filled the small bathroom as Liam perched awkwardly on the closed toilet seat. 

Theo didn’t speak as the water ran to temperature and he stripped down to his underwear; briefs that funnily enough covered more than the swimmers he usually wore for training. Liam shifted on the seat, the room suddenly hot with more than just the steam from the shower. 

“Just, I know we’re not friends or anything but can you do me one favour before we do this?” Theo said, his hands on the waistband of his briefs like he was going to drop them.

Liam’s mouth went dry. He was around Theo in similar states of undress every single day, hell, he’d quickly averted his eyes when Theo walked around the change rooms completly nude. But never before had he ever been in such close proximity before so before he could stop himself, he was nodding at Theo. 

“Just, come and like touch it for a moment.” Theo said, motioning to his chest hair. “If it’s going to go then I just need to feel some hands in it one last time.” 

Liam was stumped. 

This was a bad idea.

The freaking gold medal of bad ideas. 

Still, he couldn’t help himself, he was up and off his seat and across the small room before he was even aware of what he was doing. 

Theo’s chest hair was as soft as it looked, densest in between his pectorals before trailing out and down, a strong line following down between his abs before spreading out again under his navel and disappearing into his briefs. Liam spread his hands over Theo’s pectorals, marveling in the softness of the hair and the way it felt under his fingertips. He wasn’t game enough to look into Theo’s eyes as he mapped out the chest that had been haunting him since Theo’s first training session. 

“Just, god, I don’t know, grab it a little.” Theo gasped, his voice raspy. 

Somewhere in the back of Liam’s mind a tiny voice reminded him about the hot water capacity of the village and the running water in the background. Instead of doing anything about the water situation he tangled his hands where the hair was thickest. Gripping the hair, he tightened his fist, giving a harsh tug. 

And earned a moan from Theo. 

Liam gaped, looking up into Theo’s eyes, shocked by the lust he found there. 

Instead of acting on it, Liam pushed back against Theo’s chest, moving quickly to sit back on the closed toilet, pretending not to notice the pinched look that flashed on Theo’s face. 

Theo cleared his throat, dropping his briefs before ducking into the now steaming shower cubicle.

“How long have you been doing the shaving thing?” Theo called, now thankfully obscured by the shower steam. 

“Uh.” Liam stuttered, trying to find his words while ignoring the shape of Theo in the shower. “Since the first games, I guess.” 

“And you like it?” 

Liam looked down at his own chest, partially exposed by the loose singlet he wore. For so long he had been used to barely being able to grow his hair out beyond the itchy phase. From how fast and dense his hair grew in he knew that without the constant attention he could end up with far more hair than Theo was getting rid of now. 

“Not really, but it comes with the territory.” Liam ran his hand over his own chest. He had been planning to do his own shave down in the morning, but really, what was stopping him from doing it now and jumping in with Theo? 

Liam focused on the outline of Theo behind the glass. How had he gone from hating the guy so passionately to sitting in the same room while the guy lathered himself up with soap. 

“Ok, so I am vetoing the wax all together, but how do you recommend I go about this?” Theo called, startling Liam from his daydream as he shut the water off.

“I uh, I use the hair removal cream and then run the razor over.” Liam said back, fumbling with the plastic bag for the product that he usually went for and handing it over when Theo held his hand over the top of the shower screen.

“And I use it everywhere? Like _everywhere_ everywhere?” Theo asked, sounding sceptical. 

“Literally everywhere.” Liam said blankly, his mouth going dry. “And don’t think you can skip your balls, because somehow Coach will know. Once Mason screwed up a start really badly, and coach claimed it was because he missed his taint.” 

“Oh God I’m going to look like a child.” Theo said. The snap of a cap and the noise of Theo spreading the cream onto his skin soon followed. 

“Wash your hands and I’ll set the timer.” Liam said, double checking the box for the recommended time. 

Theo chatted idly while they waited for the clock to tick down the four minutes the slowest that Liam had ever experienced. The timer on Liam’s phone suddenly going off, shocking Liam who had been engrossed in the shape of the creamed up Theo, now exposed the condensation running down the glass. 

Liam coughed, throwing a face washer over the top of the shower. “Now start where you started with the cream and don’t freak out.” 

“Oh god, there is so much of it.” Theo groaned, turning on the shower again and wringing out his face washer as he he continued to scrub himself down, the room quickly filling with stream again. 

Liam laughed, remembering the first time that he had stripped his body of all its hair and how horrified by how much it had seemed. 

Theo continued to make disgruntled noises as he rubbed his body of all of it’s hair, contorting his body behind the frosted up glass to get at every nook and cranny. 

Liam glanced at the second container of hair removal cream and the second dry face washer. He could be in and out with his whole process in about 10 minutes, which might not be enough time for the spark that was fizzling between them to diminish. 

Startling him again, Theo shut off the water, pulling a fluffy bath towel into the shower before slipping into one of the robes provided for them as a gift from the village. 

Liam laughed, pulling out a packet of men’s razors and a can of shaving cream from the bag and placing them on the counter. 

“Right, now finish the job.” Liam said earning a panicked look from Theo, whose hands went intensively to his face. 

In the gap in his robe Liam could see smooth bare flesh, and by the way that Theo grimaced as he stepped towards the sink, Liam could tell that he was now utterly and completely bare. 

“The beard too?” Theo groaned, coming to stand too close to Liam. 

“Yep.” Liam squeaked, ducking around Theo with the face washer and the cream clenched in his hands. “Once you shave your face there is moisturiser in the bag and you are gonna wanna cover yourself in that. Literally head to toe.” 

Liam jumped into the shower cubical, running the water as hot as he could stand and going through his routine as quickly as possible, noticing when Theo ducked out of the open door into their apartment sometime after Liam’s cream had set and he had begin the removal process. Once he had scrubbed down, he quickly ran a pink lady razor over his body, catching whatever he had missed. 

Liam stayed in the bathroom for a moment, eyeballing himself in the mirror as he dried himself down before covering himself in the moisturiser that Coach had bought, his mind supplying a never ending replay of his hands in Theo’s chest hair.

Liam breathed deep. 

He was competition ready. 

He was in his peak form. 

The world was at his feet. 

So why was he so scared of what waited for him in his room?

Liam practically tiptoed on his way back into the entry of the room, unsure of what he would find. 

Liam thanked himself for preparing for the worst when he walked into the room, wrapped in the second robe left in the bathroom, only to find Theo, standing between the two single beds, his hands buried under the plush softness of the robe.

Clearly running his hands over his now completely bare abs. 

Liam quickly grabbed his phone to set his alarm on his phone before setting it down on his night stand and sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Which is when Theo spoke, his voice a little rough as his hands continued to roam over his chest and abs, pushing the gap in his robe wider..

“So what did I ever do for you to hate me so much?” 

“You haven’t done anything.” Liam muttered, adjusting himself on the edge of the bed before looking up at Theo.

“I know you don’t like me.” Theo said, thoughtfully, his hands trailing over his nipples, giving them a quick tweak. “I mean, I think you liked my body hair but that’s gone now.” 

“I like you fine.” Liam muttered, tuning his line of sight to the ceiling. “With or without your body hair.”

“You haven’t exactly shown it.” Theo said, before making a face. “Uh I feel there is just more room in my underwear now.” 

“Some people say that it makes their junk look bigger.” Liam offered with a shrug. Like all of his body hair, he was used to keeping his pubic hair to the bare minimum despite it not really being a look he was really fond of. 

“Ugh I dunno about that.” Theo complained, before undoing the tie on his robe and exposing himself to Liam. “You saw it before, what do you think?”

Liam couldn't help himself, he gasped. Theo was completely bare to him. His naked penis hanging soft and uncut above his bare balls. On the edge of his pubic bone and hip was a thin tattoo, roman numerals and co-ordinates. 

“You, uh, have a tattoo?” Liam stuttered, unsure of what he should really say. 

“Yeah, uh it’s the date and the place I first learned to swim.” Theo shrugged, moving forward while his dick gently moved and Liam’s mouth watered with every step. 

He could imagine himself, so clearly in his mind’s eye, taking Theo’s hips in his hands and sucking on that foreskin until he was hard. 

And then he thought about Coach. 

Since he was fifteen years old, Coach Finstock had been in his life, guiding him and shaping his movements in the world; and he had two rules.

A Shaved chest equals shaved seconds  
You dont cum the night before a race.

Instead of doing what he wanted, and what his body craved, Liam threw himself back onto his bed and pulled a pillow onto his face. 

“That bad, huh?” Theo said, dejection sounding in his voice as he settled down onto his own bed.

Liam groaned, tossing himself around on his bed as he tried to find a position that his level of arousal allowed for. “Honestly win a medal this week and then just let me at that thing” he eventually said.

***

Team swimUSA were the undisputed stars of the opening days of the games. 

Within the first five days of competition the American Swim team had success winning medals in nearly every category that they raced in.  
Liam had come away with a silver medal in the 100m and 400m freestyle behind an Australian with stupid glasses and a charming personality that made Liam’s blood boil. Derek had won gold in the 1500m and announced his retirement from the team while holding his husbands hand. Mason had graced the cover of every sports section with a smattering of medals including the gold from the IM around his neck. 

The crowning glory however, and the moment that the games would be infamous for would be the American victory in the 4x100m freestyle relay and the wet kiss that Theo had planted on Liam in the aftermath. 

Liam had just finished the race strongly, the whole team erupting with cheers as they celebrated their victory, when the marshal blew his whistle for the swimmers to get out of the pool, Theo had reached down, grabbing Liam’s hand to haul him from the water. Liam had barely a moment to react before Theo was wrapping his other hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. The crowd had roared even louder, the sound positively deafening in Liam’s ears as they broke apart, Theo giving him a cheeky wink before going back to celebrating. 

Despite the scolding that they had received from Coach and the PR officer for the team, they had glanced at each other with sly smiles on their faces; 

 

For the rest of the program, they danced around each other, both dodging questions from the media while Liam avoided being alone with Theo. Unsure of what he should do about the tension between them. He’d seen Theo kiss all manner of people on the mouth, and the flirting was no different from what he’d seen Theo act around other people. After a full day of interviews, Liam had convinced himself that there was no way that anything would come from his flirtings with Theo. 

“Just bone him already.” Garrett hissed, digging his elbow into Liam’s side as they filed through the entrance to the aquatic center to watch the finals of the men’s diving. 

“Just bone him.” Liam repeated, squinting at his team mate with distaste. “And then what?” 

“Then the rest of us can get some rest from not having to deal with your constant unrequited sexual tension.” Garrett rolled his eyes at Liam, pushing him in front of him in the line so that he was pushed into place next to Theo, dressed casually in his team kit.

Liam turned and glared at Garrett. They had had a rocky relationship, seeming to bounce between movie nights and outright sabotage on the regular. 

If he was honest, Liam was pretty sure that if it came between him and a gold medal, Garrett would stab him in the side and leave him at the bottom of a well. 

As they settled into the stands, Liam could feel the heat of Theo pressing into him where their thighs touched, branding him with feeling. In his mind he could only imagine the crowd disappearing, the faces dissolving until it was only he and Theo and the smell of chlorine in the air. 

“I heard that guy Sean up there is a real freak.” Theo muttered, his lips brushing Liam’s ear as he spoke, once the program got underway. “They say he’s like a vampire or something. The synchro team had to do a call out for a whole load of waterproof makeup to cover up the bite marks he left on a couple of the girls.” To further emphasise his point, Theo grazed his teeth over Liam’s ear lobe, making Liam shudder. 

“Really?” Liam croaked, leaning closer to Theo despite knowing that there was a very good chance that the TV cameras would cut to them for reaction shots. 

“Yeah, he’s notorious.” Theo whispered back, one arm sneaking around the back of Liam’s chair to make more room for Liam against him. “So I won a medal, several in case you missed it.” 

“I noticed.” Liam whispered, unsure on what exactly he would do now that Theo was cashing in on his lust fueled promise. 

“You said,” Theo swooped in, nuzzling into Liam’s neck for a moment “That when I win a medal, you made it sound like then we would, you know, act on this.” 

“This?” Liam whispered, leaning further into Theo; the cameras be damned. “What is this?” 

“I dunno, let’s go somewhere private and find out?” Theo said, taking Liam’s hand in his and squeezing. 

Liam blinked for a moment, cursing himself at all the time he spent ignoring Theo. That maybe instead of skirting around this attraction, they could have been doing this. 

Liam squeezed Theo’s hand in return, his eyes darting around, surveying the centre for the best method of escape. 

“Brett!” Liam said, tapping the swimmer on the shoulder, “Theo and I are going to cab back to the village, I cannot handle being back in traffic another night.” 

Brett shot a knowing look, grinning at both Liam and Brett. 

“A likely story, just you know, make sure there is enough lube and condoms left in the village.” he drawled. “My baby is diving like fire tonight and we’ll want to celebrate.” 

Liam rolled his eyes. Brett and Nolan were a relatively new thing, it taking some time before the swimmer could talk the diver into his bed, but since then the two had been inseparable. They were a sight to behold, the tall lanky swimmer and his tiny diver boyfriend. 

From next to him Theo clasped Brett’s shoulder, squeezing Liam’s hand as he moved to his feet, pulling Liam along with him. 

There were a number of people that gave them knowing looks and nods as they made their way through the stands and slipped out of the aquatic centre and into the taxi bay. The Olympic village was played up to the media as a cesspool of sex pests finally able to find release now that the games were here. The months and years of training finally paying off as they competed on the world stage should only be rewarded by the hottest of sex. 

Liam couldn’t help himself as he followed Theo into the taxi, crashing into him and kissing him. 

Unlike their one previous kiss after their gold medal swim, this one was filthy and full of promise. Theo made a noise in the back of his throat, pressing back into Liam until the taxi driver coughed, asking again for the address they wanted to go to. 

Liam blushed, pressing his face into Theo’s neck while Theo explained that they needed to get to the athlete’s village. 

“I had a poster of you in my room from the last games.” Theo whispered when he was done making small talk with the taxi driver. “I didn’t go as far as to kiss it, but I worshiped you pretty hard.”

“You didn’t.” 

“I did, I was so weak for your baby blues. My sister used to tease me so hard” Theo laughed, batting his eyelashes as he once again wound an arm around Liam’s shoulders. “Did you hear about my story?” 

“About the heart thing, yeah.” Liam ran is hand over the start of the faded out scar below Theo’s clavicle, exposed by the lack of chest hair and the gap in Theo’s shirt. It was the result of heart surgery as a baby to fix several deformities in his heart. The media had used family photos and interview with Theo’s parents in the lead up to the games. 

At the time, Liam had been outraged by the media’s ambition to paint Theo as a darling who had been up against the world from the start. But now the exposure of the white scar bisecting chest, exposed by his lack of chest hair was making Liam’s heart bleed.

“My parents always treated me like a miracle child. My sister hated it so much.” Theo smiled sadly, “So I’m so glad that I am here with you.” 

“I promise I’m not that exciting.” Liam said, digging his face into Theo’s neck to hide the blush on his cheeks. Now he was becoming more and more enamoured.

“14 year old me definitely thought that you were that exciting.” Theo said angling Liam’s head for a quick kiss. “And for the record, so does this age me.” 

Liam couldn’t help himself, he grinned. 

“I feel like I’ve won a little bit more than a gold medal, especially after seeing the spread you did for Men’s Health.” Liam muttered into Theo’s collar bone. “I don’t think I want this to be one and done.” 

“Oh trust me, I’ve been thinking about this since I first worked out what my dick was for.” Theo whispered back, dropping a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. “I have big plans for you. The only question is what to do first.” 

“Athlete’s Village.” The driver announced, bringing the cab to an abrupt stop. 

Liam and Theo giggled as they pushed and pulled each other towards their apartment in the village, trading kisses and gropes. In the common room, they received a round of applause from the myriad of athletes hanging out the watch the diving. Liam couldn’t help but to laugh freely as they stumbled towards their room. His heart feeling light in his chest. 

“I had like three copies of the same picture of you with your glasses on inside my locker. I honestly died when you won that medal and the first thing that you did was put your glasses on before you did any interviews.” Theo said, pushing Liam up against their closed apartment door. 

“I had Lasik.” Liam explained, flipping them around and pinning Theo’s hands above his head. “However I do still wear glasses when I read, if that interests you.”

“Hot” Theo whispered, craning his neck to nip at Liam’s lips. “I can’t wait to see you all soft and sleepy with your reading glasses on.” 

“Soft isn’t what’s happening with you grinding all up against me.” Liam hissed back, mouthing at Theo’s jaw. 

“Good.” Theo grinned, all teeth as he hooked one thick thigh around Liam’s hip, bringing Liam in closer. “This is good.” 

Liam moaned, bringing their lips together again quickly before pushing Theo’s shirt up and exposing his smooth abs to Liam’s wandering hands. The memory of how Theo’s chest had felt, covered in hair was still firm in his mind. Now however, the skin was smooth and soft and so so hot under his palms. Theo pushed off the wall, pulling the shirt over his head before reaching for the hem of Liam’s, pulling that up and over his head and rejoining their lips in another passionate kiss. 

Liam let Theo manhandle him towards his bed; pushing at his chinos until they were pooling at his knees. Liam bounced on the mattress for a second, stunned, before he kicked off his shoes and wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants, flinging them from one foot before scooting backwards. 

Theo quickly shucked his own shoes and pants before following Liam up the bed, crawling over him and dropping sloppy, open mouthed kisses along the way. 

Liam was a little awestruck. Theo was a furnace above him, mouthing and biting at his neck and jaw, all the while mumbling praise that made Liam’s ego swell bigger than a gold medal ever could. 

Theo straddled Liam, grinding their underwear covered cocks together. Liam ran his hands over every inch of Theo that he could reach, finding the skin as soft as he had imagined. Hard and powerful muscles covered by impossibly soft, tan skin that made Liam’s mouth water as they ground together. 

Liam sat up, maneuvering Theo into his lap and dipping one hand into the back of his underwear, digging his fingers into the firm muscle.

Theo moaned as he ground forward, the new angle making their erections catch on each other. Liam used the had in Theo’s underwear to guide his movements, watching with rapt fascination as Theo’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth hung in a slack smile. 

“You are the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life.” Liam said, kissing all around the side of Theo’s face, making his sloppy smile grow. “Hair or no hair.” 

“I was so worried.” Theo whispered. “That you only liked me for my body hair or something.” 

This admission made Liam stall, he had expected Theo to come at sex in the same flirty way that he had acted around Liam since the start. He was prepared for Theo to strip them out of their clothes and ravish him with a practiced confidence. 

He wasn’t expecting Theo with a open, vulnerable look on his face.

Somehow, in his panic about Scott leaving the team and his automatic critique of Theo, he hadn’t imagined that the guy would be this into him. 

This wasn’t just a random athlete’s village hook up, or some incentive Liam had used to spur Theo into a winning a couple medals. 

There was something here. 

Liam tightened his thighs around Theo’s hips, flipping them over so that he was on top, smashing his lips to Theo’s. 

Theo hummed, bucking up under Liam in a way that seemed to signal that he liked being manhandled. 

Liam cupped Theo’s jaw, maneuvering Liam’s face to where he wanted it. Again, Theo moaned, his pupils dilating further.

Liam’s mind raced. He’d never really been one for roughness in sex, but something just felt right as he slipped one hand around to close over Theo’s throat. 

The moan that slipped past Theo’s lips spurred Liam on. He squeezed and flexed his fingers gauging how much pressure Theo seemed to like as he continued to grind their hips together.

Theo looked up at him with wide eyes, lust written all over his face, his hands tight on Liam’s arms. 

Liam shuffled on the bed, shimmying out of his briefs. When he glanced up he let his draw drop, Theo had pushed himself up onto his elbows, his bare chest and neck showing off a range of hickeys, leaving the swimmer looking thoroughly debauched. 

Theo grinned, shucking off his own underwear, his bare dick now deliciously hard and jutting out proudly.

Liam’s heart beat loud in his ears.

This guy was something else. 

“Liam.” Theo said, his voice teasing. “Come up here and fuck me.” 

Liam glanced at his bag, open at the foot of the bed and cursing himself when he remembered handing Brett the sleeve of condoms from his toiletry bag a day earlier. 

“Do you, uh, have you got something?” Liam asked, feeling the brush creeping onto his already heated cheeks. 

“Don’t you?” Theo said, grabbing a pillow and covering himself. “Fuck I gave my last ones to Brett yesterday. I assumed you would have had some, I mean you were the prepared one with the complete drug store worth of hair removal stuff.” 

“I am going to kill Talbot.” Liam seethed, grabbing his briefs from the floor and pulling on one of the robes. “There is a bowl of them in the lobby. I’ll be back.”

Theo huffed a laugh, following Liam in pulling his on his underwear and a slipping on a robe. 

“In for a penny, in for a pound.” Theo grinned, pushing passed Liam on his way to the door. “We got this!” 

Liam was a little stunned as he followed Theo out into the hall, he could help but to crack up into raucous laughter when the swimmer started humming the mission impossible theme song as he bounced between the walls in the hallway. The common room had cleared out some but the same two BMX riders were still set up with their card game, the TV showing a medal ceremony at the games and a shining gold medal being hung around a beaming Nolan’s neck. 

The two riders nodded as Liam and Theo crossed the room, only cracking a smile when Liam gave into temptation and rolled over the back of a couch in a dramatic maneuver. 

Liam felt like a little kid again, a luxury that he hadn’t allowed himself since his first campaign at nationals. They giggled and kissed in the elevator as they descended to the ground floor, Liam digging his hands into Theo’s hair and holding him exactly where he wanted him, earning more addictive moans that he was sure that he would never get enough of. 

The clerk at the front desk rolled his eyes as they dove into the bowl, still giggling as they shoveled Olympic branded condoms into the pockets of their robes. The man shuffled around behind his little desk, pulling a cardboard box to replenish the condoms before handing a startled looking Theo a pamphlet on man-on-man sexual health and a travel size container of lube. 

“You’re not the first and wont be the last boys coming through here.” the man smiled. “That lanky swimmer and that diver have been stalking the refills.” 

Liam glanced at Theo, laughing at the baffled look on his face while wondering how in the hell that Nolan and Brett had enough bodily fluids left in them do any good in their events. 

The trip back to the room was filled with more laughs as they dodged a particularly pushy cyclist who had been trying to chat Liam up online for months. 

Liam was not prepared to even speak to someone who dedicated so much time to such a stupid sport. 

They shared sideways glances as they shared a elevator with a beardy powerlifter, definitely Liam’s type and if the blush that crept over Theo’s cheeks was anything to go by, was his type too. 

The TV in the common room now showed an interview with Nolan, his medals gleaming around his neck as he charmed the interviewer with his bright smile and smattering of freckles. The BMX riders having moved on from their card game into a heated game of table tennis, playing doubles with a little gymnast, clearly up past her bedtime. As they headed into the corridor of their room, Liam took over the hum of the mission impossible theme, stopping at Brett’s door. 

“Cover me.” Liam said, ducking in the room and laying out several of the condoms and unfolding the sexual health pamphlet. He quickly wrote a message in strawberry tinted chapstick on the mirror before ducking back into the hall, slamming the door and bolting for their shared room. 

The moment they were back on the other side of their closed bedroom door, Theo was all over Liam like a rash, kissing him passionately and herding him to the bed. Theo wrestled with Liam’s robe getting it off and shaking the condoms from the pockets before throwing it onto the unoccupied bed. 

Theo made short work of his own robe and underwear before once again stalking his way up the bed like a big cat. 

Liam’s dick didn’t take any time in plumping up again when Theo ground their hips together.

“Do I have to ask you to fuck me again?” Theo groaned, biting at Liam’s ear. 

Liam couldn’t help the pitiful noise that came from his mouth as he gaped up at Theo. 

Theo smiled, grappling at the variety of packets on the bed until he found one of lube, pressing it into Liam’s hand. 

“Can you do this for me?” he said, his face lighting up as Liam continued to stare up at him. “Or do I need to do it for you?” 

Shaking himself back to reality, Liam sprang into action, tearing at the lube packet with his teeth and slicking up his fingers before going right for Theo’s hole, running his finger up and down his crack before pressing in. 

Liam tried to take his time, watching Theo’s face for any sign of discomfort but only finding ecstasy and impatience as Theo moved his hips, riding Liam’s fingers while leaving a trail of hickeys everywhere he could reach that Liam knew would be an absolute bitch to hide from the media. 

“How many times do I have to ask?” Theo said, his voice catching as Liam twisted three fingers inside of him. “Fuck me?”

Liam removed his fingers, grappling for a condom, his sex addled brain only briefly processing the sizing of the thing before ripping open the packaging and rolling it on, grabbing the lube packet and smearing on whatever was left. 

Theo wasted no time in gripping Liam, holding him still as he sunk down, his mouth falling open and a low moan escaping him. 

Liam’s hands found Theo’s hips, holding on as he began to move; lifting himself and dropping down with a swivel of his hips that was making Liam lose his mind. 

Liam lost himself as Theo rode him. Leaning down and dropping kisses over his face as he moved. 

Liam lost himself in the feeling. His mind barely able to focus enough on the last time he had ever felt so positively undone. 

Above him, Theo gripped himself, stripping his cock as he moved above Liam until he stalled and clenched, his orgasm overtaking him. 

The clench of Theo’s tight heat was all consuming, Liam barely had time to draw a breath before he was crashing into his own orgasm. 

Theo breathed deep, slumped forward over Liam for a moment before he rolled off of him, Liam taking the moment to remove the condom and wipe himself down with a tissue from the night stand. 

“Well.” Theo said, snuggling back into Liam as he settled back onto the bed. “That was everything.”

“Everything?” Liam asked, slightly breathless.

“Everything I could ever have asked for.” Theo said, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Liam’s lips before lying back down. 

Liam stared at the ceiling. Wondering why in the hell he had ever fought against Theo’s presence on the team. 

_Damn,_ he felt like a absolute fool. 

***

The look on the security guard’s face at the airport was one of shock as Liam bumbled his way through an explanation. 

At some point on the team bus, Brett had slipped a plastic bag into Liam’s backpack; a couple of silver coins taped in setting off the metal detector. 

Knowing Liam all too well, he had anticipated that Liam would rip into the strange package, causing hundreds of condoms and individual packets of lube to spill out. 

The condoms were a mixture of sizes and brands and while Liam had grown comfortable in his sexuality, he glanced around in panic as people pulled out their phones to take pictures or videos, he was far less comfortable with the general public having opinions about which position he prefered to take in bed. 

Because frankly, it was none of their business.

Brett slipped by, seizing his moment as Liam looked around at the other members of Team USA filed around him, throwing judging looks. 

“Looks like you had high hopes or the week, Dunbar.” Brett drawled, throwing an arm around Nolan’s shoulders as he strutted passed. “And it looks like your stash was pretty untouched, wouldn’t you say.” he added with a sly smirk, clapping Liam’s security guard on the shoulder. 

Liam felt his face flush as the people within ear shot gave him pitying looks. Even coach looked the other way as he he ducked passed him while the security guard continued to pull several large sex toys out of his bag while wondering how in the hell Brett had managed to pull this prank off. 

It wasn’t until Theo sided up, pushing people away in order to get to Liam, his face darkening when he saw the aray laid out before Liam. 

“What’s going on here?” Theo snapped, picking up Liam’s bag and shoveling the toys and condoms back into it. Theo continued to cuss out the security guard and anyone still loitering around, going full suburban white lady and demanding to _speak to the manager._

It wasn’t until they were seated in the plane, Theo’s hand still clutching Liam’s that Theo seemed to calm down. 

“Sorry, I know you don’t really like when I do that.” Theo muttered. “I heard you talking to Coach about it when I first started.” 

“And then he reminded me that I haven’t been without my own share of scandals.” Liam said, bringing Theo’s face around so he could press their foreheads together. “I liked you sticking up for me.”

“You’re better than any gold medal, you know that right?” Theo whispered, batting his eyelashes as he tried to steel himself from being vulnerable. 

“You’re a sap. But I’m starting to like you.” Liam smiled, pressing a kiss to Theo’s mouth. 

“Good to know.” Theo smiled, his eyes warm as he snuggled into Liam for the flight home. “And the plus side, looks like Brett’s going to keep us in condoms and lube for a while.”

“A promising start to a relationship.” Liam said, throwing the blanket over them and settling in. 

Theo made a happy noise in his throat, clutching at Liam’s shirt. 

“The best.” Theo said. 

Liam thought about his gold medals, the ones checked safely in his luggage and the ones tucked away safely at home and the way that they made him feel when they were hung around his neck. Glancing down at where Theo had tangled his fingers in Liam’s shirt. The feeling was the same. 

He felt the same with Theo draped over him as he felt wearing the medals he worked for. 

Powerful and strong and like the world was his. 

It was addictive and like fire in his veins. 

He thought about Scott, how he had lost his fire and walked away from swimming before the games and he swore to himself. 

Olympic medals be damned.

He was going to hang onto this boy forever.


	2. Garrett and Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett had been on the team for the same amount of time as Liam, but he had a crush on Danny for even longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all things Garrett... Snaeken was obvs involved. Love you!!

Swimming was something that had never come naturally to Garrett. 

Ever since the first time he had hit the water when his best friend Violet had pushed him in the deep end on their way to swimming lessons, he felt he had been fighting a battle against water. When the swimming instructor had got them to blow bubbles and use the kickboards to get from one side of the pool to the other, Garret glared at the other kids, not liking way the chlorinated water stung his eyes as the other kids all kicked off the wall. 

It took a long time after that first lesson for him to get back into the water, and even then it was a struggle against the waves splashing up for the other kids in his lesson. 

There was no first love found in the water, that was for sure. 

His foster mother had coached the swim team at his high school, and to make sure that he stayed off the streets had had him training with the team twice a day for the majority of his time at high school. He quickly found that with the repetition of following the black line up and down the pool, he had an affinity for the sport, quickly finding a place amongst the top swimmers in the state.

It had kept him focused during high school and had earned him a place at a decent college he wouldn’t be able to afford otherwise. Once again, his foster parents had set him up, happy to help him as long as he stayed in the pool and away from trouble. He met up with his friend Violet to pull pranks on the guy that delivered beer to the underagers in their dorm butt otherwise kept his nose clean, splitting his spare time between the library and the pool. 

He remembers the exact swim meet when the Olympic Selectors had started to take notice of him, giving him pointers and coming to talk to him and his parents in the stand about what his next steps would be. 

The whole thing was surreal. 

He’d rolled up to train with the national team and within 30 minutes he was trading jokes with Brett in the next lane, the lanky swimmer as snarky as he was. Between the two of them, they threw insults at Liam, the other newby on the team, the three of them banding together against the other, more established swimmers. 

The thing was, Garrett wasn’t built like a swimmer. He was a little on the shorter side, and if the life size poster of Michael Phelps in his speedos that had been pinned up in his bedroom since he was 12 was to believed, he was far to narrow in the shoulders to be medaling at the Olympics. 

But somehow he’d remained on the team and now here he was, decked out in Team USA gear and a hot favourite for a medal in the breaststroke. 

At the Olympic Games. 

Despite being known for sassing his coach, the selectors and his team mates at every opportunity, he’d developed a following of fans and for a guy who, as a kid, had often been referred to as ‘The Orphan’, the sudden celebrity that came with being an Olympic athlete was overwhelming. He’d had it tough for so long, fighting to be good at this sport that came so naturally to others. 

And the universe saw fit to reward him with Danny Mahealani as his room mate. 

He’d had a crush on Danny Mahealani since the first time he had seen the older swimmer on TV. Garrett could remember the sudden feeling at the pit of his stomach when he saw that expanse of tanned skin revealed by the skimpiest bathing suit in the race. His mind would often flash back to the way that for a long time, Danny seemed to walk in slow motion whenever he was on tv like a girl running down the beach on Baywatch. 

He could remember the way his foster-parents would side eyed him whenever he had to pull a throw pillow over his lap when the spider camera followed Danny across the pool deck, his wet bathing suit riding up as he moved towards the media stand. 

And now he found himself, sitting awkwardly on the couch of their room, in the athletes village, wishing with all his might for one of the stupid little pillows he had taken for granted in his teenage years. 

For some reason, Danny had chosen the first night in the village to use their space to move through a series of yoga poses, his bronze chest glistening in the sunset as he first stabilized himself on his forearms on his mat, before he kicked off the ground, slowly bring his legs up straight into a headstand. Danny’s muscles rippled as he slowly let his legs bend forward, demonstrating the pure power his body possessed. 

Garrett swallowed, his mouth impossibly dry at the show being put on for him. 

There was no way that he would ever survive the two weeks they were expected to live here together. 

Garrett had never been embarrassed by his sexuality. In the grand scheme of things that had gone wrong in his life, his disinterest in the fairer sex had just never been something he’d ever felt the need to sweat over. 

But like any good baby gay worth his jockstrap, he developed a snarky, hard outer shell. As his swimming career progressed, he became more sassy and unashamedly himself; brash and snarky and always quick with a comeback, just on the off chance that if someone else had a problem with him and his choices, he would be ready.

He and Liam had joined the team at the same time and for a moment it had been a bit of a shock to the system. While he was open about his sexual orientation and really didn't care what people thought, he still prefered that people didn't know his business. He found comings out tired and unnecessary as long as straight people didn't feel it necessary to broadcast their preferences. So instead he lead, what his foster-mother referred to as a ‘very discreet life.’

Liam, on the other hand, rolled up to swim practice in rainbow print speedos and paraded around in crop tops and short shorts and once or twice Garrett had even seen Liam rocking heels higher than a fashionable cuban. 

It wasn’t that he was jealous, or that he wished that Liam would be more secretive. In truth, he loved pressing the other swimmer’s buttons, asking Liam to be more subtle about his behaviour before Garrett himself skipped out on training early for a dick appointment. But now, it seemed that he had been delivered into his own, personal, gay hell. 

Because here he was, a night away from the biggest swimming races of his life and Danny Mahealani was half naked and doing yoga in front of him. 

Giving up on sitting through this display, Garrett stormed out of the room, stalking down the hall. And through the open door to Brett’s room. 

He’d always gotten along well with the lanky swimmer, enjoying the way that they would gang up against Liam and have the younger swimmer spluttering and red faced. 

For the past few months however, Brett had been alternating between his game preparation and his obsession with his little diver boyfriend. 

When Garrett stormed into the room, throwing himself onto the unslept on second bed, Brett only raised an eyebrow. 

“Nolan is having a shower.” He shrugged. “So I guess I have time.” 

“Danny is doing yoga.” Garrett huffed, burying his face into the crisp sheets. “He’s all smooth and tanned and race ready and practically naked in our room.”

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed, but I am very naked in this room, and my roommate will be back any moment and I am certainly not going to ask him to put on clothes just for your benefit..” Brett drawled, flashing his laziest smile. 

“Your roommate thanks you for that.” Nolan huffed from the doorway, pink from his shower with one fluffy towel wrapped around his head, and another wrapped tightly around his body, tucked tightly under his armpits. “And he is also wondering why we have a guest? I wasn’t done celebrating.” 

“It’s fine” Brett said, patting his bed and calling his bedmate over, patting the bedspread and manouving himself to allow Nolan to wiggle into him. “Garrett’s a friend and he has done himself a mischief.” 

Garrett rolled his eyes t was the diver’s first games, and he was baby faced and on top of his game, coming away with a bunch of medals, currently strewn across the top of the dresser. Garrett had watched over the past few months, at the same time that Liam had been falling for their new team mate Theo, Brett had been completely smitten with the young Nolan. 

And didn’t the diver know it. 

“Oh I like mischief! So what did you do that you need our sage advice?” Nolan asked, making sure that his towel covered him as he shifted in Brett’s arms.

“When you have gone through puberty, maybe I’ll come back to you.” Garrett scoffed. “I’m having Danny problems.”

“Garrett here, has had a long time on our friend Danny.” Brett explained, while Nolan nodded in understanding. 

“Ah yes, he does have mad Daddy vibes. I understand and approve. But a crush does not make a mischief.” 

“Ew, don’t say ‘daddy’ that’s icky.” Garrett said, picking up a pillow and burying his face in it. 

“Danny was doing shirtless yoga, and Garrett, cool as a cucumber, popped a boner and ran away.” Brett said, the smirk on his face plain in his voice. 

“I didn’t even tell you about the boner.” Garrett mumbled into the pillow, cursing his friend and how their relationship had always been born out revelling in the others misery. 

“So you ran away?” Nolan said, his voice filled with mock sympathy making Garrett throw away the pillow to shoot them a glare. “How will you get him to touch your boner if you run away from him?” 

“What if he doesn’t want to touch me? What if he just wants to be friends and here I am popping boners for my friend.”

“Because doing shirtless yoga in a confined space is something that you do around your ‘friends’.” Brett shrugged. 

Garrett stood, throwing the pillow at the smug swimmer and stormed from the room, leaving the door ajar, knowing that would at least mildly inconvenience the pair. 

He could tough this last week at the games out. They had a million events they could go to once their own races were done. 

He just needed to focus on what he came here to do and everything would be fine. 

***  
The trouble was that the swimming program ended far too quickly for Garrett to have time to get over his crush on Danny. 

Once the racing was done, he tried to distract himself with a flurry of spectating, press conferences and cramming in all of the partying that was forbidden when he was training. 

Which is how he found himself in a pumping club in the middle of the city, the first alcoholic beverage he’d had in years in his hand and Danny grinding against his back. 

It had been Nolan’s idea to go out, his campaign successfully finished and excited to be in a country where the drinking age meant he could get into any club he had wanted. Danny had caught him styling his hair, deciding to tag along and check out the nightlife. 

Danny had showered and dressed in record time, joining the rest of the team, plus a few other finished athletes, like Nolan, and one of the girls from the Archery team. 

When they reached the club, they were ushered to the VIP area, already buzzing with other athletes including Derek with his boyfriend, a redheaded journalist that Garrett had seen covering the swimming and the twins from the weightlifting team. 

Which was the reason that Danny was dancing so close. 

Apparently he’d had something going on with one of the twins, on and off again since high school. Danny had hissed in his ear as he had gripped his hip and steered him towards the dance floor, that their last break up had been something of a mess and now the weightlifter, Ethan was banging Danny’s childhood best friend. 

A childhood best friend who was conveniently drunk and shirtless, obnoxiously ordering bottle service and sucking hickey’s into Ethan’s neck at any opportunity 

“Jackson’s not a bad guy, he just lacks the gene that makes normal people feel guilty about anything.” Danny whispered, his lips brushing against Garrett’s ear, his fingers tight on his hips as they swayed to the music. “The games have always been his favourite time to splash cash.” 

“Were you guys ever- or just you and Ethan?” Garrett asked, his heart beating fast as he wondered if Danny was the kind of guy that fooled around with his friends. Fondly, he thought about his friend Violet and how kissing her a couple of times had cemented his disinterest in girls. Back home, from time to time, she was still ready and willing to stand in and act the part to get rid of persistent unwanted attention. 

“Me and Jackson? God no, we actually went to school with Lydia over there with the red hair- she’s married to Jordan on the gymnastics team now, but back in school she and Jackson were inseparable.” 

“I cried when I found out Parrish with the arms wasn’t gay.” Garrett muttered, letting his head drop back onto Danny’s shoulder as the song changed to a slower one. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Garrett, settling his chin onto his shoulder. “Didn’t we all.”

Garrett couldn’t help but laugh as they swayed to the music Like this, he could pretend that his crush was reciprocated and he hadn’t risked everything he had worked so hard for by being distracted by this man. Around the bar, other members of the team were all celebrating back in the VIP area, Derek having just arrived with his twinky husband and Scott, their newly retired ex-member of their team. Garrett snorted a laugh as Liam all but pushed Theo over the balcony in his haste to get at Scott, wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

“Liam would have to be the most codependent person I have ever met.” Danny laughed, his hands finally dropping from Garrett’s hips as the song changed to a faster bop. “I need a refill on my drink before I can handle Scott and Stiles. I’ve had way to many experiences sharing rooms with those guys. Scott is literally a puppy and I’ve had to literally hide in the bathroom while Derek finished with Stiles.”

“Oh my god- that was you guys at the pan-pac games last year? One of the Aussies was asking me about it in the green room and I had no idea what they were talking about!” Garrett called, following Danny towards the bar. 

“I’m not kidding, I was in the bathroom when they came in and got busy- I had no way of escaping so I just had to wait it out.” Danny turned and smiled, dazzling Garrett with the whiteness of his teeth. “Derek still can’t look me in the eye sober.”

“Right.” Garrett said, shaking himself out of his stupor and siding up next to Danny at the bar, signalling at the bar tender for another round of drinks. “This round is on me.” 

“Baby, didn’t anybody tell you that the rep from Speedo always leaves his credit card on the bar for us when we medal.” Danny laughed, downing his shot and picking up his beer chaser. Garrett felt his face heat at the nickname, his tummy doing a backflip. 

Danny smiled back at him, leading him through the club towards their friends and stayed close while they mingled, swapping recounts of their races for the benefit of any hangers on. 

Garrett had always liked these nights, a chance to let loose and get away from the focus and dedication that was needed to train at these levels. People would hook up and act slutty and generally act in ways they wouldn’t otherwise, which had part of Garrett praying that this wasn’t the case when Danny slipped his hand into his and tugged him towards the door, grabbing one of the large bottles of vodka destined for the VIP area. 

“It was too loud in there.” Danny said when they hit the open air outside the club. As they made there way passed the line of people waiting to go in a few people called for autographs and photos, which they happily stopped for, Danny never letting up Garrett’s hand for long. 

The night was balmy and clear as they strolled along the streets hand in hand, taking turns to sip straight from the bottle as they made their way back towards the Athlete’s Village. Garrett bought a spiked slushy from a street vender and they passed it back and forth as they walked, sharing silly stories from their lives. 

“Anyways, Betty Lang totally sucked off Greenberg in the pool in senior year.” Danny snorted, dowing the last of the slushy before placing it in a bin. 

“Didn’t anyone see?” Garrett asked in disbelief.

“Well it was underwater, he was in the corner of the pool, with his arms leaning against the side and she would dive down and you know.” Danny laughed, gesturing towards the building that held the heated lap pool and spa, the windows all dark indicating it was closed for the night. 

“You cannot tell me that it is possible to give a blow job underwater.” Garrett scoffed, stopping in his tracks. 

“It is and it happened.” Danny said, letting go of Garrett’s hand for the first time in the better part of an hour. 

Garrett had never been one for hand holding. He appreciated it as a concept but never understood how people could get things done when they were joined to another person. 

Now however, what he would give to feel the warmth radiating from their entwined fingers, filling his soul with happiness while all the while the rational part of his brain tried to remind him not to let his hopes get to high and that there was a good chance that maybe Danny just wanted him to be his friend. 

Friends that held hands. 

“There is no way that you can have been a swimmer for this long and think that you can get underwater and be able to suck?” Garrett laughed, liking the way that Danny came in close, his eyes crinkling with mirth. 

“I saw her going down there, and trust me when I say that she was blowing more than bubbles.”

“You cannot suck underwater.” Garrett stated, placing his hands on his hips for emphasis. Danny only laughed, pulling out his wallet and producing a key card.

“My friend works for the village and I have access to the pool, you wanna settle this once and for all?” 

Garrett stuttered, unsure of whether Danny was serious or really what he meant by ‘settle this’. He’d tried so hard all of the week to maintain safe boundaries and now he couldn’t help but notice the hopeful glint in Danny’s eye. 

At least, he hoped he was reading it right. 

Taking the key card from Danny’s fingers, and dowing a large mouthful from the now half full bottle of vodka, he pushed passed the swimmer and scanned the card, opening the doors. 

Danny moved quickly to the key pad by the door, typing in a code until the light flashed green as Garrett went to the edge of the pool, placing his phone and keys on a chair before dumping his shirt and shorts on top. He placed the bottle of vodka on the pool edge before stepping up onto the starting block and executing a perfect dive into the pool, lazily frog kicking underwater until he felt his lungs burned for air. 

Popping his head up from under the water, at the halfway point of the 50m pool, he was just in time to see danny strip his own clothes off. 

As a swimmer, Garrett was used to being around partially naked bodies, they held competitions at training to see who could find the most ridiculous speedos, a competition that the new guy, Theo, was winning. He had even grown accustomed to the way that his heart would skip when Danny was doing his shirtless yoga in their room, what he wasn’t used to was the way his heart stopped beating and tried to jump out of his throat. 

Because while he would have survived the sight of Danny, stripped down to boxer briefs like he suspected he would be wearing, he never even considered the chance that Danny would be wearing a jockstrap. 

White bands wrapped around his hips and thighs blasted the brand name and stood out starkly against his tan skin, framing his perfect ass and making Garrett feel as though it would be impossible for him to draw another even breath. 

‘Holy shit.” Garrett whispered, sinking low in the water like a crocodile stalking its prey. He blew bubbles threw his nose as he took in the sight walking towards the starting block. The jockstrap rode low on Danny’s hips, framing his bulge and making it look more pronounced than it ever did in his swimmers. 

Danny stepped up onto the starting block, bending forward to touch the edge of the block before throwing himself up and forward in a much higher dive than Danny would ever do in a race. Garrett followed Danny under the water as the swimmer came towards him in a smooth dolphin kick. The way he moved, deep in the water reminded Garrett of all the time he had spent playing ‘mermaids’ with Violet, swimming along the very bottom of the pool with legs pressed together, mimicking a tail. 

Danny surfaced close, using Garrett’s body to crawl to the surface, smiling toothfully as he shook the water from his hair. 

“Give me your hand.” he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Why?” Garrett sad dumbly, his need to focus on making sure that his breathing remained normal and didnt start to quicken with Danny so close. 

“I’m proving my point. Common, hand plase.” The moment that Garrett gave up his hand to Danny, the swimmer was submerging himself and taking the hand with him. 

Garrett spluttered when he realised what Danny was going to do and letting out a nervous giggle as he felt two of his fingers become enveloped in the warmth of Danny’s mouth. 

The contrast between temperatures sent a shiver running down his spine as he watched Danny, distorted beneath the water as he used his arms to steady himself as he worked Garrett’s fingers. Despite the rippling water, the globes of his ass were clear as day, causing Garrett to pull his hand way and quickly move away, lest Danny notice just how affected he was. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed when Danny emerged from the water, a massive grin on his face. 

“Told ya.” Danny said, drifting backwards in the water and floating on his back. “Totally would be possible to suck dick underwater.” 

Garrett couldn’t help but splash at Danny, earning the other boy to turn to chase after him. Garrett was no match for Danny and by the time he got to the deep end of the pool, Danny had caught up to him, pulling him in by the ankle and caging him in his arms. 

To cater for the multitude of athletes that used the pool, after the halfway point, the pool got very deep, very quick, and without room to tread water, all Garrett could do was allow Danny to keep him afloat. 

“You caught me.” Garrett said quietly, looking up at Danny through his eyelashes. 

“Luckily for me you’ve always been shit at freestyle, if I was trying to chase down Liam I’d have no hope.” Danny laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners, making him look softer than in any of the smouldering pictures that Garrett had cut from Sports magazines in his teen years. Garrett couldn’t help himself, being so close to Danny in the water, it felt natural for his legs to come up, but it was still a shock when Danny gripped his thighs, brought him closer and encouraged him to wrap his legs around Danny’s waist. 

“And would you want to be here with Liam?” Garrett said, biting on his bottom lip nervously.

“And have to compete with Theo?” Danny grinned, “Nah, I’d have to say that blondes are way more my style.” 

Garrett couldn’t help but blush. Danny was still smiling at him with soft eyes as he tread water and kept them both afloat. 

Despite the quiet of the pool being nothing like the roar of the crowd in the aquatic center, Garrett felt much the same as he did when he had received his medal. Like everything that he had had gone through as a child, and all of the time that he had spent proving that he was something was all for this. Now, he was in the arms of his teenage dreams, how could life be better?

“How did you guys get in here?” A voice boomed from the door. Two village workers and a local police officer, all with flashlights trained on them. 

Danny looked at him panicked for a moment, and Garrett felt his heart drop, of course Danny would be embarrassed to be caught with him. Quickly, he pushed away from Danny, heading for edge of the pool and pulling himself out. A splash next to him telling him without looking that Danny was out of the water as well. 

“Sorry guys, I was told that the pool was open 24/7?” Danny said, quickly over taking Garrett on his way to get at a towel. “There were a couple Russians in here when we got here, they uh, left us with their vodka.” He rushed, grabbing all of their clothes and the bottle and jerking his head at Garrett and then at the door. “No harm no foul fellas. We’ll see you around.” 

Garrett grabbed one of the fresh towels laying on a chair, wrapping it around his waist and wasted no time in following Danny out of the pool and towards their apartment building. They didn’t stop or make a noise until they got to their room, completely ignoring the laughs of the athletes in the common room as they walked through. 

“So back at the pool.” Danny said when he had discarded his wet towel, and presumably his wet underwear and was sitting cross legged on his bed in soft sleep pants. 

“Look, man, I get it. It’s the games and everyone gets a little crazy when the competition is done.” Garrett said, closing over the bathroom door so he could rid himself of his own wet clothes and into his pyjamas. 

“That’s not- is that what you think of me?” Danny said, narrowing his eyes. “That I’m some stereotype who’s just looking for a quick fuck?” 

“Well, aren’t you?” Garrett snapped, folding his arms in front of himself. Danny rose from the bed, rolling his eyes as he stalked across the room. 

“Your name is Garrett James Davies, which is the last name of the family that adopted you when you were 10, that you took as an adult.” Danny said quietly as he approached Garrett. “You started swimming when you moved in with them. Your favourite colour is blue, you’re studying criminology and social work because you want to focus on kids in the foster care system that end up committing crimes. Your childhood best friend’s name is Violet who makes bolo ties that double as charger cords to sell at markets you are secretly the sweetest guy when you want to be.” 

“Well that’s,” Garrett started, only to be cut off by Danny raising his hand.

“And yeah, I want to hook up but it’s not because we’re at the games or I’m bored.” Danny continued. “But because I like you.” 

Garrett was stumped. He couldn't think of anything to say, only that he had wasted enough time. 

Surging forward, Garrett wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck as he bought their lips together. Danny gripped his waist, not allowing Garrett to set a hurried pace, instead slowing them down as he lowered them to the bed. 

By the time that Danny had rid them of their clothes Garrett was a writhing mess, happy to move anyway Danny thought best to move him. 

So when Danny had put him on his hands and knees and pressed kisses down his spine, the laughter that bubbled from Danny shocked him. 

“You have a tramp stamp.” Danny laughed, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin at the base of his spine where his ink lay. 

“A momento from the last games.” Garrett huffed, burying his face in a pillow and wishing that the earth would open up and swallow him. The Olympic ring tattoo was small and right at the base of his spine and had been mostly Liam’s fault after they had won at the last games. Luckily the tattoo was small and low enough to be covered by his swimwear and for the most part he could forget about it. 

However now, with Danny giggling against his butt cheek, he wondered if he would ever be able to forget. 

“It’s not that funny.” he huffed, and Danny continued to giggle, 

“You have a tramp stamp.” Danny laughed, pressing a kiss to it and making Garret try to wiggle away until Danny’s hands, tight on his lips stopped him. “Hey I’m not laughing at you.” he whispered, dropping open mouthed kisses until Garrett settled back down.

Garrett quickly grew tired of the way that Danny teased him, whining low and wiggling where he was pinned to the bed. “Just do it, already.”

“Impatient” Danny laughed, allowing Garrett to twist beneath him and then flip them over. 

“I’m not in the mood for foreplay.” Garrett said, biting harshly along Danny’s neck and earning a groan. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Danny asked and Garrett grinned, getting off the bed for a moment to rifle through his bag for a bottle of lube. Throwing it onto the bed, Garrett wasted no time in straddling Danny and drawing the fingers from the pool into his mouth, tasting the remnants of chlorine and moaning.

Getting the message, Danny pulled his fingers free, slicking them with lube before going straight for Garrett’s hole. 

Since becoming sexually active, Garrett had prided himself on his ability to bottom. Since the first time, when he had been with an experienced and caring top, he had realised just how much euphoria there was to be had. So now, with Danny beneath him and looking up at him with kind eyes, Garrett couldn’t help but let out a feral noise at the first press of a lubed finger. 

When he was this amped up it was only a matter of time until he came, Garrett thought as Danny made a show of opening him up, stretching his rim while he all but chewed on his ear lobe, alternating between harsh bites and a soothing tongue. 

Garrett groaned, focusing on the feeling. The amount of trust he felt for Danny let him fully relax into the sensation, moans and filth spewing from his lips. 

“You’re gonna, gonna make me cum.” he groaned sucking a mark onto the hinge of Danny’s jaw. 

“Do it.” Danny said, tipping his head to allow greater access while he scissored his fingers. 

“Too soon.” Garrett said, shaking his head and closing his eyes, Danny only responded by adding another finger and wrapping his other hand tightly around Garrett’s length.

“Do it.” Danny repeated. “Come for me.” 

As if on command, Garrett arched his back and came in long ropes, the past week of denying himself while being in Danny’s presence making the experience more intense than Garrett expected as his vision blurred and all of his muscles contracted. 

His orgasm seemed to go on for the longest time. Only coming to as Danny moved him onto his back and regaining real spacial awareness with just enough time to take note of the way that Danny’s face contorted as he came over his own fist before collapsing down on top of him, 

“I get it you know. You gotta make sure that all of your partners know they are fucking an olympian.” Danny said, snuggling into Garrett’s side. “Its kinda cute.”

“Are you assuming that I am exclusively a bottom?” Garrett huffed, shifting so that the other swimmer could better settle into his side. 

“With the evidence I have on hand-”

“I top, you know.” Garrett snapped, his face softening when Danny looked up at him with a smile. 

“I’d let you.” He said, his voice full of honesty making Garrett melt. 

Pressing a kiss to Danny’s forehead, Garret settled back. Happy in the fact that like all things that didn’t come easily to him, like swimming, he was sure this was only the start of one of the best things in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope this is ok. 
> 
> I know there are so many factual errors- I was a swimmer and sacrifices had to be made for the sake of the plot. 
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable all the same. 
> 
> X


End file.
